Fight For Your Heart
by Chandini95
Summary: Repost: When Jacob Black finds his beloved in bed with another he flees his home town. There he meets an old family friend who he starts to fall for. But running from the problems doesn't solve anything however as more secrets unfold. Follow Jake on his journey as he fights to protect his family and the ones he loves most. AU.


_**A/N: Repost: if you're new, welcome!**_

_**This is AH/AU. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable.**_

_**Please let me know what you think in a review! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal **_

Jake hangs up the phone and throws it onto the seat next to him.

He'd called her thirty seven times since last night. He wasn't stalking her, fuck no he wasn't. She was his girlfriend after all and he had a right to know where she was.

Leah had been absent since 6am this morning, she'd left Jake a note on the fridge telling him she'd be working late at the diner. He decides to surprise her and picks up some Chinese food on his way to collect her from the late shift. She works at the school in Forks but still tries to help out her mom when she can. He smiles to himself at her kindness.

He walks in wearing his dark jeans and black t shirt, simple yet sexy, just how Leah liked him to dress.

"Hey Sue, is Leah in the back?" he asks her mother who was also the owner of the only diner in La Push. Sue shoots him a sympathetic smile and looks down at the menu's shaking her head.

Jake frowns in confusion, "She said she had the late shift today?" He asks waiting for a reply from Sue, the most horrible scenarios are running through his mind. She could have gotten hit by a car on the way in or been in an accident or something worse.

"Jake!" Sue yells again and he snaps his attention back to her and clears his throat, "Jake I'm sorry. Leah asked for today off, she said she was going to visit her friend Alice Cullen in Forks today. She said something about the girl having caught some foreign disease whilst she was on holiday in London."

He nods and then makes his way outside and slides into the car. _Alice Cullen, _the name rang a bell. Leah had probably mentioned it sometime back. _Alice Cullen… _No, he couldn't seem to remember where she would have mentioned this 'friend', _Cullen._

Something tugs at the corner of his brain and then it all becomes clear. Cullen. The guy she had been working with recently, the new guy at the school who taught chemistry where Leah taught Tribal History. Fear bloomed in his chest as he heaved heavy breathes trying to get his head around the assumptions rolling around in there.

Maybe they had work to do, or they were planning an outing for some children or something. _Anything _other than the disturbing images his mind was making up.

He turned the ignition on and pulled out of the diner, having no idea where the Cullen's lived he'd have to stop on the way for the information he needed.

Jake had seen the Cullen guy before, when he'd picked Leah up after she'd stayed behind to do some marking. He'd been tall and pale and flirtatious, uncaring in the least that Jake had been standing right there. He just went ahead and put his hand on the lower back of Jake's girl.

White hot rage ran through him as he drove on further and further, his own mind winding him up, getting him ready for the worst.

'

'

'

Leah pulls up the car and glances around. The house was secluded with no neighbours for miles so of course no one would see her. But a girl doing what she was doing always had to be careful.

She sighs and throws her head back against the cushiony headrest.

One last time.

This would most definitely be the final time she would make this mistake. She glances in the mirror in front of her and pumps her hair up a little. She reached into her bag for her lip gloss and applies a thick coat and then pouts her plump lips.

Leah glances at herself in the mirror and for a moment falters. Tears well in her eyes as she thinks about Jake, she had found the simple ring last week when she had finally gotten round to doing laundry.

A tiny silver band with a simple white diamond placed in the middle, she had no doubt in her mind that Jake was going to propose now. She needed to have more willpower than she currently possessed. She squares her shoulders and then opens the door, glancing up at the treacherous house where she had enjoyed countless hours of passion.

She was right; this was definitely the last time.

_But isn't that what you said last time, _her inner voice snarks at her and she sighs as she makes way up the front stairs. She ruffles her hand through her hair again and then rings the doorbell. Thank god his little sister Alice was still out of town on that trip to London. Nosey little thing she was, never gave them a moment alone to enjoy each other.

Butterflies turned her stomach in frenzy as the door slowly swings open and then there he stood. He's wearing a white button up shirt, khaki pants and his feet are bare. "Edward," she sighs his name breathlessly and he shoots her a dazzling smile. His green eyes twinkle, enticing her even more.

"Come on in, beautiful," he moves aside and lets her in; she stands in the entry quite unsure of what to do until she feels his warm breath on her neck. "Make yourself at home babes; this isn't your first time here."

Apprehension prickles at her skin but soon it vanishes. It is fast replaced with burning lust as his warm, thin lips trail her neck towards her ear lobe. She lets out a breath and tries to steady her knees. He sucks gently and then nips playfully as she gives a tiny whimper.

"White wine or red?" he calls over his shoulder as he retreats further into the large modern house, chuckling as he goes.

She scowls at her reaction to him and then takes a steadying breath goes after him. She moves through the grand hallway, past the grand staircase and runs over the grand piano until she comes to the grand kitchen. She snorted to herself; everything in this house was _grand._

Upon entering the kitchen, he is standing on the other side of the kitchen island. He slides a glass of white over to her and she picks it up delicately from the stem and takes a sip. She let the flavours envelope her senses as she gazes at him over the rim of her glass.

That crooked smile plays on his lips and he too sips his wine, holding her with his eyes. She curses him for having this effect on her, but she simply can't control her need. He finishes his glass and puts it down on the counter. She gulps down the rest of hers and then watches as he sauntered towards her holding out a hand.

Cautiously she takes it and follows as he leads them upstairs. She knows the way to his room, and enjoys the colourful paintings and pieces of art as they walk together in silence. He pulls her into his room and closes the door behind them. He releases her hand and moves over to a modern looking stereo then turns on some low music. To her right the whole wall is lined with a collection of CD's, on the left a California king sized bed and a door that led to his walk in wardrobe and en suite.

Facing her was her favourite thing about his room.

A floor to ceiling window displaying the back of the house, a yard than ran for a couple of miles, with different fruit trees and flowers planted carefully and colour co-ordinately. A large spread of patio was closest to the house with several pieces of furniture strewn on and then grass stretched for about a mile ahead.

Just beyond that she could see the sparkling of a small stream and even further, the snowy tops of the mountains. She walks forward and glances out the window unseeingly. She feels selfish for ignoring its beauty and also for other reasons.

Edward's pale hands come up on her shoulders and then smooth down her arms, effectively bringing her tiny sweater down with them. He pulls it from her body and places searing kisses to her throat, she sighs contentedly and leans back against him as he brings his hands back up and cups her breasts.

He then moves to the buttons of her blouse and undoes them from top to bottom, still caressing her neck with his lips and tongue. She moans against him and then turns as he finally lets her blouse fall to the same fate as her sweater.

She gasps, her breath hitching as his eyes darken to their greenest shade yet. His mouth closes over the skin of her neck and she pants, her full breasts heaving. He pulls her close by the waist as she moves to cover his lips with hers, trying with all her might to consume him.

He puts up just as much fight, letting his hands wander to grab at her toned butt, he hoists her up against him and she wraps her legs around his waist.

She pulls back and breathes before lurching forward again and kissing him, letting her tongue swipe his bottom lip. Her hands twist in his coppery hair and he opens up for her.

His hands leave her butt and smooth up her back causing her to clench her legs tighter. He groans and then she lowers her body a little until her core brushes his arousal, they both sigh contentedly. His slim fingers snap open her bra and he pulls it from her, leaving her with just her skirt and panties. She kicks off her tall shoes behind him and then breaks their kiss.

"Y-you-r tur-n," she gasps out and he gives her an animalistic grin before falling back onto the bed so she straddles him, she immediately goes to work on his buttons whilst he holds her hips firmly to him, effectively grinding her down on him. She moans as her own arousal coat her panties.

She throws her head back as she undoes the last button, scraping her nails down his skinny but sculpted torso. This was so wrong, but god; it felt so _good._

'

'

'

Jake slams on the brake as he comes to a halt outside the station. He saunters in and nods at the deputies and the pretty receptionist. He moves straight through to Chief Swan's office and knocks heavily on the door. He could clearly hear his dad's best friend talking and no-one had warned him of an important meeting on his arrival. He decides to just push the door open.

He comes face to face with an anxiously pacing Charlie Swan talking rapidly into an ancient looking cell phone, he stops his walk as he met Jake's eyes and motions him into the room. Jake takes a seat and Charlie moves to sit across form him, "Listen Bells, would you let me do this for you please-"

Jake wonders who he was talking to, probably his daughter Jake sensed as his moustache twitched with mirth. "Bella, sweetie, let me lend you the money. And if you want you can pay me back when-"

He sighs and tries to say something, clearly being cut off by an angry voice on the other side. Jake grins covertly, no one could shut the Chief down except his daughter; the man's only weakness.

Charlie snaps his cell phone shut and slams it on the desk, "What can I do for ya, boy?" he asks gruffly, Jake turns serious, trying to seem all business. Charlie narrows his eyes at the kid in front of him. Practically his own son; known him since birth after all.

"I need an address." Jake states calmly and Charlie's eyes narrow further.

"And just who do you plan on stalking, Jake?"

Jake sighs, "Lee's been gone since morning and I need to check something out. I have a bad feeling about this Charlie."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I need the Cullen's address," he states matter of fact.

Charlie's heart races as he considers of what this meant. Of course he knew the boy before him, one he considered his own was being played by his step-daughter. He'd walked into the house he now shared with his new wife to find Leah and some pale skinny man, Cullen, on the couch entwined with each other.

Both Sue and Leah had begged him to keep it from Jake and he had reluctantly agreed, but only for his Susie though, he had no feelings towards her cold-hearted daughter.

Charlie clears his throat, "Why do you need it?"

Jake shrugs, "I just do."

The Chief sighs and leans forward, "You don't wanna do something stupid here, son," Charlie tries to bargain but he could see Jake's mind was made up. And the kid had come here first. Surely he couldn't have had anything stupid planned if he'd come to the place of the law to ask Charlie personally.

Charlie sighs and pulls out a piece of scrap paper and then scribbles something down and then stares down in distaste at the paper, "Nasty kid that Cullen boy, broke my baby girls heart once a long time ago."

Jake raises a brow at this but decides not to comment, and rises from the chair making his way out, "Thanks Charlie," he says on his way out.

"Be careful son," is the last thing he hears before he makes his way out. Charlie sits back in his car, his heart racing and taps the address into his navigation system. As the directions appear he presses ignition and floors it out of the station like a bat out of hell.

'

'

'

"Ugh! E-Edward!" Leah wails and brings her long caramel legs up around his slim waist and digs her nails into his back. He hisses above her and his hands clench into fists on either side of her head as he thrusts into her at a constant pace. He leans down and kisses her fully, letting his tongue swirl around hers and then nips playfully at her bottom lip.

The sound of an engine nearing has the hairs on the back of Leah's skin prickling but she couldn't be bothered to focus on anything but the man she had between her thighs. Not even when it drew so close she was almost deafened by it. Not even when it cut off.

But when the front door opens and slams shut both her Edward snap to attention, she gazes up at him in horror and he stops his hips from moving. Their intruder makes no noise so they have no idea who it could be, Leah closes her eyes in fear, and gosh they hadn't even locked the door.

Edward pulls out of her and she lets out a pathetic whimper as he rolls off of the bed and finds his pants.

Footsteps approach and Leah's panic catches up with her, she throws herself off the bed and moves around frantically trying to gather her clothes. She moves forward and then stubs her toe just as Edward buttons up his pant, "Ow, shit!" she curses and then freezes.

The bedroom door swings open.

Her mouth drops open in shock at the hulking heaving figure standing in the doorway, his eyes rove over the scene before him in a dead calm; and then, he lunges.

Jake moves forward and past her naked body, she frowns before she realises where he is going but it is too late. His large hand collides with Edward's jaw making a loud cracking sound, Jake punches again, this time blood sputters from Edward's nose. He puts up no fight in return.

He sends another fist into Edward's ribs and he finally hits the floor, she screams and grabs the sheet to wrap around herself, "What have you done, Jacob?!"

Jake turns a hateful glare on her, though behind it she could see the utter devastation, she lowers her eyes from his, "What have _you _done, you selfish bitch!?" He roars back at her and then moves both hands roughly through his hair. He turns and kicks Edward in the ribs once again and the man on the floor groaned.

She strides up beside him and tugs his elbow; he shrugs her off and sends her a disgusted look stalking from the room, "Jake! Jake wait!" Leah yells as she runs after him, desperately clutching the sheet to her body, "Wait! I'm sorry."

He turns and stops dead, she gasps at the look on his face, she'd done it and she'd killed the softness, with her stupid actions. Guilty tears tumble and spill over her cheeks.

He snarls, "No. _I'm _sorry. What the fuck was I thinking?" He lowers his eyes and swallows, she can see his vulnerability come through and her heart cracks more. Mentally she curses herself. She was the only one to blame here. "Of course I would never be enough for you, for anyone really. Of course you'd cheat. And I was gonna propose. What was I thinking?"

His dead eyes land on hers, "Don't worry Leah, I won't do it now, you can be happy with him. Whatever. We're done. Over. Finished. I'll move out." And with that he walks out and away from her, his rage receded.

The shock of what he has actually seen has not fully sunk in yet and he had been withdrawn. Leah knew the state of his emotions well by now, it's had been six years after all. She knew he'd be self-blaming, but tonight, that rage would turn outwards and onto herself and Edward.

She gasped as she remembered the way he had been hit.

Edward lay collapsed and broken upstairs, Leah collapsed against the cold tiles of the front porch, and Jake; the whole of Jake's heart crumbled and collapsed inside his hurting chest.

_**A/N: If you're new to this story, please review. Hugs, x :)**_


End file.
